


Disease of Delirium

by Reserve Course Writer (ReserveCourseWriter)



Series: Disease of Delirium [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, On Hiatus, Sickfic???? Maybe??? Ish, he didn't sign up for this shit, heck I don't know how to tag help, please comment i'm begging you. i crave validation, seriously if any of you have any suggestions for tags tell me immediately, someone help saihara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReserveCourseWriter/pseuds/Reserve%20Course%20Writer
Summary: The Ultimate students have been imprisoned within the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles for 3 days when they are presented with a motive to kill; an illness that none of them seem to be able to recognize. How many will fall ill before someone rises to the temptation, or will they be able to find a cure?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, welcome to this fanfic! I can't promise good writing or an even semi-functional release schedule, but I can promise that I shall try my best!  
> This fic is actually based on a file that I found on my laptop one day of one of the worst fanfics I had ever read. I couldn't make it through the first paragraph, but I distinctly remember writing it instead of doing Irish work in school, so I remembered exactly what happened. Trust me, you don't want to read it. It was written before V3 was released, even in Japan, and the characters were butchered horrifically, Ouma in particular. However, if any of y'all ask, I will post it somewhere.  
> Anyway, enough with the rambling, on with the writing!

Angie Yonaga was always a few sandwiches short of a picnic. It was common knowledge within the Ultimate Academy of Gifted Inmates. That was why it was only slightly surprising when she showed up to breakfast covered in drawings, pens and markers stuffed in her pockets and doodling vigorously on herself to the point where there was more ink visible than skin.

 

Kaede looked at her classmate and sighed. “Yonaga-san, why are you drawing on yourself? That can’t be good for your skin.” Toujou chimed in. “It is not. Ink, in large quantities, is very unhealthy to sink into your bloodstream. I would recommend washing it off immediately.” Angie looked at them, the confusion clear on her face. “Huh? Drawing? Ink? What’re y’all talking about?”

 

Kaede raised her eyebrow at the girl, who seemed to genuinely not know what they were talking about. “You know, the marker you’re holding? The smiley face you’re drawing on the lining of your coat? All the markers and pens in your pockets?” Quickly, Angie began inspecting her coat, hoping to find those drawings. Anyone with working eyes would have been able to see them, as they were covering the inside of the coat. However, after a few seconds of searching, Angie turned to Kaede, doubt in her eyes. “ Kaede, are you OK? Are you suuuure you’re not seeing things?”

 

Amami looked at the artist standing before them, regarding her with confusion. “No, I see it too. Yonaga-san, are you feeling alright?”  Ouma raised his hand excitedly. “Maybe Yonaga-chan’s finally gone off her rocker! I knew this day would come from the moment I saw her!” He reached over to the tan girl and shook her by the arm. Yonaga-san, come to your- ow!” The liar hissed as he pulled away from her. “Jeez, I knew you must be hot if you were wearing a bikini, but it’s like touching a volcano! He shook his hand exaggeratedly as if to cool it down.

 

Toujou frowned and walked briskly over to Angie and took off a glove, putting her hand to the artist’s forehead. For a split second, she looked alarmed, before she pulled her hand away and put her glove back on. “I fear that Yonaga-san is running quite the high temperature. Higher than any I’ve encountered before, in fact. She must be put to bed immediately.”

 

“I wonder what this could possibly be…” The maid muttered under her breath, clearly confounded by Angie’s abnormally high temperature. “Yes, I wonder that indeed!” It was then that Monokuma decided to arrive, jumping onto the table. Tenko stood up abruptly to challenge the bear. “You! Do you have something to do with how poor Yonaga-san is sick?!” He shrugged. “I dunno, what do _you_ think?”

 

“Monokuma, what is wrong with Yonaga-san? This is far unlike any disease I have ever seen.” Toujou questioned the monochrome bear. “Well, y’see there Ms. Maid, this is a very, very special illness that I came up with myself! I call it… the Despair Disease!” Monokuma paused, as if he expected for someone to applaud him for his titling. “This ain’t any normal disease, no! It has some… peculiar side-effects. Y’know, stuff like being super gullible, lying loads, or even turning into a huge cry-baby!” At that, Himiko went to touch Ouma and frowned. “You aren’t sick, so why do you lie so much?” Ouma’s grin widened until it almost reached the ends of his face. “That’s a greeeeeeeeeeeat question Yumeno-chan! See, I was raised by a gothic, stoic gambler, so-” “Nonsense aside, what kind of disease does Yonaga have? And how do we cure it? It sounds like she’ll be a handful.” Maki interrupted the gremlin as she looked pointedly at the bear.

 

“Well, y’see little Miss Maki… I have no idea. I guess you could call this some kind of doodling disease? It’s a shame, this one is so boring! It woulda been sooo much more fun if she’d, I dunno, started screaming non-stop? Yeah, that’d get on your nerves. A bit grating, though…” Monokuma stroked his chin thoughtfully, weighing the pros and cons of a constantly screaming Angie.

 

“I’m getting off-topic. You asked how you could cure her, riiiight? Well, I’m proud to announce that this is the first motive for this brand-spanking-new killing game! Cave someone’s head in and she’ll be back to normal! Go all out, don’t hold back! Give it your all! Bet the- bet the farm? That’s an idiom we’re using?” The bear sighed. _“Whatever, Singucci can probably explain it to the rest of those idiots…”_ He muttered to himself.

 

As the rest of the students raised an eyebrow to the bear’s banter, Angie raised her hand. “Hey, hey! Soooo, if Angie wants to stop f-feeling like the inside of a volcano, someone has to be sacrificed, r-right?” The bear nodded and Angie furrowed her brows. “L-liar! We can all live in peace! A-Atua will fix this all, and we can stay here, in p-paradise!” The artist moved to point angrily at Monokuma, but all she managed to do was stumble forward. If someone was looking closely, they would have noticed that her eyes seemed almost glazed over, as if she wasn’t really there.

 

The bear snorted. “Upupu, and how do you propose that your beloved Atua fix this when all you can do is draw on yourself?” At that, Angie looked enraged. “He’ll f-find a way! Atua k-knows best, I have f-faith he can f-f-fix this!” As the girl pushed herself, her voice cracked and faltered. It was clear that she was fighting just to stay upright.

 

As if her maid senses had come into play, Toujou rushed over to Angie just as her legs gave out. As she fell into the maid’s arms, the artist began to foam at the mouth, a colour that none of them could quite name. Toujou’s face was overcome by determination and motherly instinct. “We need to get Yonaga-san to her room immediately.”

 

She began to take the coat off of the sick lass to try to relieve her of some of the heat, and she held it out towards the person closest to her. “Yumeno-san, please sort through her pockets and try to find her room key.”

 

Toujou hoisted the unconscious girl onto her back and headed towards the door. Himiko, having found the key, shuffled after her. As the trio left the cafeteria, everyone was left to mull over what was to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toujou tries to take care of Angie and is promptly distracted within 2 seconds.  
> POV Kirumi Toujou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness gracious, I didn't expect to get this out so soon! I thought y'all would have to wait, like, a month. You probably shouldn't get used to this though.  
> I have probably horribly butchered all of these characters, and I had nooo plan for this chapter, but it turned out surprisingly well! I think. I dunno, I'm Irish, most of us think that we're bad at everything, so I don't know what's good and what's not.

Kirumi walked with speed towards the dormitories, determined to help her sick classmate. She wasn’t the Ultimate Maid for nothing, and that included being skilled at handling sick people. However, Angie’s temperature was higher than anything she had ever seen before. It may have been because she was from a more tropical island, and thus would be more adjusted to higher temperatures, but deep down, she knew her theories were just grasping at straws.

 

To tell the truth, she was frightened. If Monokuma could cook up a disease more extreme than anything she’d ever trained for, then he was a force to be reckoned with. She was also worried about the strange symptoms of the disease. While some of her previous masters _had_ acted strangely while ill, none had displayed such strange traits as the ones that Monokuma had described. Goodness gracious, this was going to be a disaster if she couldn’t figure out how to cure Angie, and fast. Come to think of it, she hadn’t thought to ask the bear if the illness was contagious. That would be a whole other problem if it did turn out to be, she’d have to organise a quarantine, and-

 

“Toujou!” The maid was pulled out of her thoughts by a yell from a bedraggled looking Himiko.  “Toujou, you were walking-” She took a moment to catch her breath. “You were walking too fast, and I c-couldn’t keep up.” The ~~magician~~ mage turned her gaze to Kirumi’s left. “A-anyway, we’re here.” Himiko took the room key out of her pocket and unlocked the artist’s door.

 

The two lassies made their way in to the mess that may have once resembled a bedroom. There was a large mural on the biggest canvas Kirumi had ever seen taking up the majority of the room. What wasn’t taken up by the canvas was dotted with paint cans, brushes, and… was that glitter on the ceiling? Unbelievably messy room aside, Kirumi carefully laid the tanned girl on the bed and covered her with the glittery, canary-yellow duvet.

 

She turned to Himiko. “Yumeno-san, would you mind watching over Yonaga-san? I need to get some supplies to help her through this sickness, and I don’t want to leave her alone for fear that it may get worse.” The short girl lazily nodded. “Nyeh, all I’ll really need to do is sit here and make sure she doesn’t die, right?” Kirumi internally groaned at the gross over-simplification of the task, but nodded. “If you wish to think of it as that, then yes. I’ll only be about 10 minutes, so I won’t be away too long in case anything happens.” Himiko shot her a tired thumbs-up. “Okie-dokie, I’ll just… sit here, then.” As she said that, she made her way over to Angie’s desk chair, accidentally knocking over a paint can as she did. Add that to the mental list of things that needed cleaning in Angie’s room. Kirumi was afraid that that list would grow too long for her to remember.

 

The maid simply nodded as she walked towards the door, her steps dainty. She opened and closed the door without making a sound, and began to briskly walk towards the kitchen, where she was sure to find all she needed. She could always check out the warehouse if the kitchen didn’t have what she wanted.

 

As she walked, Kirumi made a mental checklist of the things she would need. While she didn’t know how to treat this disease that she’d never seen before, she could try her best to help with Angie’s fever. She would need a damp towel to drape over her forehead, plenty of water, and if the warehouse, within its infinite shelves, managed to contain some fever medicine, that would help greatly as well.

 

Before she knew it, she was back at the cafeteria. She opened the doors quietly, as not to disturb those still eating breakfast. As she walked to the kitchen, she was stopped by a voice calling out from the shadows. “Toujou-san, hello. Has Yonaga-san awoken yet? Someone delirious with a fever would be quite interesting to observe.” Kirumi paused. “I appreciate the concern, Shinguuji-kun, but I believe that I will be able to care for her on my own. However, if _I_ potentially fall ill, you may help care for me and Yonaga-san. Granted that there is another person with you. And that you don’t do anything possibly illegal before then.”

 

He chuckled. “Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that, can I? I do give off the impression of someone that would be a horror movie villain, don’t I?” Their conversation was interrupted by a remark shouted from the dining table across the room. _“A HORROR MOVIE VILLAIN? PLEASE, YOU LOOK A TOTAL BDSM ENDORCER, SIN-GUUJI!”_ He clicked his tongue. “Thank you, Iruma-san. Well, I’ll be off. Just know that if you ever need help, I’m willing to lend a hand.” With that, he walked away, his steps methodical, but his eyes murderous.

 

Kirumi sighed as she walked into the kitchen, wondering how she ever got tangled up with such a rowdy bunch.

 

 

Kirumi made her way back to the dorms, semi-satisfied with what she’d managed to find. The rag and the water were, predictably, easy to find. The medicine, however, turned out to be a wild goose chase. She had roamed the warehouse for a good 20 minutes, scanning the shelves with an eagle eye, and the only knowledge she’d accrued was that Monokuma was fond enough of Scrabble to have 40 copies of it in stock.

 

She knocked on the door, hoping for Himiko to answer. She’d been gone for much longer than she’d first guessed, so maybe the magic girl had simply decided to take a nap. She rapped on the door much louder, a knock with purpose. It took a few moments for it to open, but sure enough, it creaked open. She was about to apologise for taking so long when she met the eyes of a certain artist that was supposed to be resting.

 

“Yonaga-san? Why are you answering the door? You’re supposed to be in bed, so that you can get better.” Angie shook her bed. “It is OK, Kirumi! I woke up in here, and Himiko was asleep, and I asked Atua, and he said that he’ll make me better, so I don’t need to stay in bed! In fact, Atua was just about to help me finish a mural I’ve been working on before you knocked on the door, and I thought ‘Oh no, it’d be so rude to leave someone out there, what if they wish to convert themselves and if I don’t answer they’ll change their mind!’ So I came over here, and here we are!” She smiled innocently, as if she hadn’t just rambled about how she’d decided she was going to get better and wanted Kirumi to join her cult.

 

Kirumi sighed. These classmates were going to be the death of her… “Yonaga-san, you still need to rest. What Atua says is all well and good, but I don’t believe you’re strong enough to do something like painting before you’ve gotten better. Please, for your own safety, you should stay in bed. We don’t know exactly what this disease holds in store, and frankly, I don’t want to. Being out and about would only hinder your healing process, and may even make it worse.”

 

Angie blinked. “Sooooo… Kirumi wants me to stay in bed because she doesn’t believe that Atua can heal me?” She sighed dramatically. “Fiiiiine, b-but only because Angie feels tired. You’re lucky, y-y’know!” As she half-heartedly protested, she plodded over to the bed. As soon as she flopped down onto the end of the bed, she was out like a light.

 

The maid went to awaken Himiko and sighed. Angie was sure to be a handful… She could only hope that the disease wasn’t contagious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Toujou, I wonder if your thoughts were right :00000  
> Good heavens, this was a total train-wreck. Nonetheless, I hope that some of you enjoyed this! Any and all comments are incredibly welcome, please.  
> Also, if anyone wants a beta for any of their works, I'd be willing to try out! I've never done it before, but I despise grammatically incorrect writing with a passion, so if I can help people with grammar, I'd be incredibly pleased!  
> That's enough for the notes! Thank you for reading this, and I hope that all of you have a brilliant day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, expect; sigh-hara shuichi, maybe too many references to god as exclamations and my love of pet names coming in handy.  
> POV Shuichi Saihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe,,,, hey lads,,,,,,, guess who ain't dead. sorry this took so long, i don't even have a good excuse. I'm just a lazy bitch. sorry about that lads. um,,,,, if any of y'all want to see anything in the series, unless i am violently against it, i will include it both as a sorry present and beacuse this fic has no direction and y'all have good ideas.

“Heya there, Saihara-chan!” Shuichi, fair play to him, _didn’t_ scream when he heard Ouma’s voice directly in his ear. For god’s sake, he’d only come down to the kitchen for a mug of tea! He _did_ , however, jump a good few inches into the air, spilling tea on himself in the process. “G-goodness gracious me, Ouma-kun, w-what was that for?” The munchkin stepped back and snickered. “Really, Saihara-chan? It wasn’t obvious that I did that purely because I could?

 

Shuichi rolled his eyes. What else did he expect, really? He asks _Ouma_ a question and expects to get a straight answer? That’s just setting himself up for failure. “R-really Ouma-kun, what do you want?” The liar in question pouted. “Can’t I just come and see my _bewoved_ Saihawa-chan?” He batted his eyelashes shyly. “But no, I just wanted to wind ya up. Lighten the-” He yawned ‘discreetly’. “-the mood, ya know?”

 

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “And you scaring me lightens the mood… how?” At that, Ouma giggled. “Nishishi, it makes me happier, of course! And, since a sad me means a sad world, it’s important that I-” He yawned loudly. “That I stay delighted, excited and happy as a hare! You should know this by now, Saihara-chan.” He waggled his finger disapprovingly,

 

Shuichi regarded the liar with scepticism. “Ouma, are you okay? You seem awfully… tired.” Ouma huffed and started to pout. “Who are you, Saihara-chan, my mom? Toujou-chan? I’m fiiiiiine! Didn’t I _just_ tell you that if I’m not happy, the world isn’t happy? Look around! Does the world look tired to you?” At that, Ouma grabbed Shuichi by the head and forced him to look out into the dining area. “Wh- hey!”

 

Despite his objections, Shuichi took in the area around him. Iruma was frantically scribbling into a notebook, sketching the blueprints for some invention or other before she forgot them. Shirogane was sewing what looked to be a simple waistcoat, ever the seamstress. Finally, Shinguuji was sitting in the corner, observing the others, eyes moving quickly as if he was watching a tennis match. If he hadn’t already managed to figure out exactly how to replicate Iruma’s handwriting just going by how intently he was studying her arm movements, Shuichi would eat his hat.

 

“Weeeeell? Does it look tired, Saihara-chan? Does it, does it, does it?” Though Ouma was acting cheerful, Shuichi could tell he was stifling a yawn. “I… suppose it doesn’t. But that still doesn’t mean you’re not tired. That whole thing about the world feeling what you’re feeling makes no sense in the slightest, and I can tell that you’re trying not to yawn. Really, Ouma, we need to take care of ourselves with that… ‘despair disease’ going around. We don’t know if it’s contagious or anything, but if it is, then not getting enough sleep will probably only up the chances of catching it.”

 

Ouma blinked. Once, twice, thrice- did he actually catch any of what Shuichi was saying? “U-um, Oum-” “Wowie, Saihara-chan, I guess you’re right! Golly gosh, when did you learn to be so confident? I thought you hadn’t stopped hugging Akamatsu-chan’s side since you met her! Speaking of, where is she? Did she decide to call it quits and leave you all alone? Oh, p-poor you!”

 

Shuichi shook his head insistently. “What? N-no! I just wanted some tea. Right now, she’s hanging out with Ama- wait, are you just trying to distract me?” Ouma stared at Shuichi, faux-shock covering his face. “Now why would I do that? What kinda friend do you take me for, Saihara-chan?” He spoke sweetly, almost sickeningly so.

 

Shuichi sighed and rolled his eyes. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” Ouma pouted petulantly, “Fiiiiine, but only because you’re being so annoying about it! You meanie!” At that, Ouma took hold of the detective’s wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen. “If you’re going to make me go to bed in the middle of the day, the least you can do is tuck me in.” Shuichi, never one to argue something as trivial as this, silently resigned himself to his fate of briefly becoming Ouma’s caretaker.

 

After a few seconds of silently being dragged by Ouma to the dorms, the liar piped up. “So, Saihara-chan, what’s your take on the despair disease? Totally ridonculous, right?” Shuichi blinked at the strange slang before trying to sort through his thoughts on the matter. “I… suppose you could say that. It really is absurd, though. W-what kind of person would have the ability to take such an implausible, wild, crazy disease and bring it into the real world? If it wasn’t already proven by that… ‘End Wall’, the person behind this must have a hell of a backing… Ah! B-but that’s just what I think, so…”

 

As Shuichi trailed off, Ouma yawned again. “Gosh, why are you so nervous about this? I ain’t gonna bite ya! I learned that lesson with Kiiboy yesterday… but aaaaanyway, good thinking Saihara-chan! Why, I ought to give you a gold star! Hang on-” Ouma reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a cartoony sheet of stickers and reached to add one to Shuichi’s forehead, right below his cap. “…Thank you?” Shuichi stared in disbelief, wondering where he’d even managed to procure a sheet of stickers in a place like this, and why he bothered to carry them around with him..

 

“Your theory makes a lot of sense, detective boy! You sure have one good brain up there in your ol’ noggin!” Ouma tried to reach up to pat Shuichi on the head, but found himself too short. Huffing indignantly, he settled for his face instead, patting his cheeks like one would a dog. “G-good boy.” Shuichi, at a loss for words, just stayed quiet, wondering how much longer it would take before they were at Ouma’s dorms and he could be rid of this small child.

 

“Oh! Oh! Your brain isn’t the only thing that’s good! You’re really nice, k-kinda like a dad, you offered to help me, Saihara-chan, woah! You’re t-the best!” At that Ouma came closer, leaning on Shuichi. Whether it was because he couldn’t support his own body or because he seemed to be on a sappy-streak, Shuichi couldn’t tell. “And th-that’s only personality-wise! Like, I know it’s shallow or whatever, but you’re really really pretty too! You have these really nice eyes, and your face is all cute, and you’re just generally such a handsome devil! Shuichi-chan, you stunner, you!”

 

Shuichi froze. He had no idea how to deal with this situation. Sure, Ouma could be joking, but for the first time Shuichi recalled, he sounded sincere. While Shuichi was musing about what Ouma had just said, Ouma nuzzled his face into Shuichi’s arm, before full-on hugging it. “Hmm, Shuu-chan is nice and cool~ I should do this more often.” As Ouma lifted his head to look at him, Shuichi managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes; glazed over. Holy hell, that couldn’t be good…

 

“H-hey Ouma-kun, would you mind if I stopped off and talked to Akamatsu-chan before we put you to bed? I… n-need to talk to her.” Ouma looked blinked sleepily. “Sure thing buckaroo. Whatever you want is fine…” At that, he closed his eyes, only moving when he had to walk to keep up with Shuichi. After a few feet, Shuichi stopped.

 

“Ouma-kun-” “Yes, dear?” Before Shuichi could actually ask anything, he was cut off by the drowsy boy right next to him. After taking a minute to collect himself and suppress his blushing, Shuichi tried again. “You seem tired, would… would it be easier if I carried you?” He heard a gasp. “Shuu-chan, really!? Oh my gosh, you’re the best, I love you so much, I-I’m gonna cry, you’re too good to me.” True to his word, tears started to well up in his eyes. As they silently fell, Ouma started muttering about how Shuichi was too amazing and good for this world, which was flattering, but Shuichi was honestly a little done with this new Ouma.

 

“Alright then, up we go.” As he said that, Shuichi picked up the smaller boy and pulled him into a bridal carry, Ouma still sobbing. Luckily, they managed to reach the school store without incident, where Akamatsu was playing with the gacha machine that had been planted there for their amusement. “Akamatsu-chan, thank god.” She turned to him and blinked in confusion. “Saihara-chan? What’s going on?” “Ouma-kun is acting strange, and I need a second opinion. Also, frankly, I cannot deal with someone as taxing as Ouma-kun alone.” Akamatsu blinked, not quite knowing what to say in this situation. Shaking herself, she looked down at Ouma.

 

“Hey Ouma-kun, how’re you feeling? You OK there, buddy?” She asked in a sweet, motherly voice, as if talking to a toddler. Strangely. It worked. “I’m great, Kae-chan! It’s just…” The tears came back. “It’s just… everyone’s t-too nice! All of you guys are too great, y-you’re all so pretty and amazing and brilliant and I love all of you, oh my gosh I’m crying, you’re all too amazing.” Aaand there goes the waterworks. Shuichi looked up to Akamatsu in a panic, shooting her a look that said ‘please help, I don’t know what to do, oh god’. Between Ouma’s sobbing at how nice his friends were and the desperate look on Shuichi’s face, all Akamatsu could manage was an awkward laugh.

 

“Don’t worry, Saihara-kun, I’m sure it’s just a prank… right, Ouma-kun? You can quit the act now, I’ve got you figured out.” Akamatsu glanced at Ouma hopefully, a nervous expression taking up real estate on her face. Instead of bursting into devilish giggles, like Akamatsu had hoped, he just started crying harder. “Oh my god, Kae-chan, you’re s-so smart, that _is_ s-something I would do… I love you so much, you’re so kind and nice and brilliant and-and you try so hard and you’re so brilliant, I love you, you’re like so pretty, you have really nice hair, Gosh, if I didn’t like Shuu-chan so much, you’d probably be my favourite, you have a really nice gentle smile, so you’re like, my second favourite! K-Kae-chan, you’re the best, oh my god.”

 

Stunned, Akamatsu tried another approach. “I- alright then, but Ouma-kun, could you please stop crying? It’s not nice listening to people cry.” At that, Ouma’s tears decreased in intensity. “Oh gosh, I didn’t realise that, I’m sorry! Really, I didn’t mean to be annoying.” As Ouma continued to apologise in the background, Shuichi could see that Akamatsu was starting to panic and decided to interfere before this got out of hand. “Alright, I think we should go to bed now, you’re overtired.” Ouma giggled. “Okey dokey, honey, let’s go.” Shuichi shot one last ‘lord give me strength’ look to Akamatsu before leaving the school store.

 

Shuichi carried Ouma all the way to his dorm without running into anyone, thank god, (that would’ve been hard to explain) and he set Ouma down on the floor to allow him to change into comfier clothes. However, once he was planted there, Ouma just lay there, seemingly content to sleep on the floor. After staring at him for a good minute or two, Shuichi sighed and crouched down to talk to Ouma. “Goodness gracious, Ouma-kun, will I have to do _everything_ for you?” The boy in question giggled giddily. “It looks like that, yeah!”

 

Shuichi resisted the urge to scream as he stood up. “Alright then, are those clothes comfy enough to sleep in?” Ouma paused for a second as he thought it over. “Probably!” Shuichi sighed again as he bent down to pick up Ouma, the liar in question grasping at his shirt for balance as he did. He wriggled around a bit, before laying still, body going lax. “Don’t get too comfy, that’s what beds are for.” True enough, as soon as Shuichi uttered that, they reached the bed, where he gently laid the liar down, shirt still in the childish boy’s grasp.

 

“Uh, Ouma-kun? Could you… let go of my shirt?” There was a quiet, lazy hum that came from Ouma before he shook his head gently, “Come on, honey, I want cuddlesssssss. Don’t be a meanie, Shuu-chan.” He pawed at his face with his free hand while using the other to weakly drag Shuichi onto the bed. “Come on! Snnnnuggle, snuggle, snuggle!”  Shuichi sighed once more. “If I do, will you go to sleep?” Ouma nodded feverishly. “Uh-huh, uh-huh!” Shuichi once again resigned himself to being Ouma’s caretaker as he let himself be dragged onto the bed by the small boy.

 

As he took off his jacket to make… ‘snuggling’ more comfortable, Ouma grabbed onto his arm. “C’mon, c’mon! Hurry uuuup!” However, as soon as he did that, Shuichi was hit by the realisation that Ouma was roasting, his hand at a heat that was _probably_ life-threatening. “Goodness, Ouma-kun, are you alright?!” At Shuichi’s sudden remark, Ouma giggled almost maniacally. “I’ve never felt better, Shuu-chan!” Shuichi leant backwards, unsettled by his crazed behaviour. “Ok… well… I’m gonna go get Toujou-san, so you hang tight, ok?” Ouma started to pout. “Nooooo, Shuu-chan! I don’t want you to leave! Staaaaay!” Ouma hugged his leg and held on tight. “Ah, hey!” Shuichi cried out in shock. “Hey, c’mon, don’t leave me alone! I’ll be coooold without anyone to cuddle!”

 

Shuichi sighed, and, flabbergasted, squatted down to be on the same level as Ouma. “Listen, Ouma-kun, I need you to get off of my leg, um, please, so that I can help you. Just… get off of my leg.” Ouma gasped and let go, sitting up as he did. “Oh no, was I being a hindrance?! Oh my gosh, I’m so so sorry, please don’t be mad! I just w-wanted to help!” As it started to look like Ouma was about to start weeping yet again, Shuichi cut him off. “Can you just go to sleep for a while? Please?” Ouma nodded sluggishly, his eyes already drooping. “Okie dokie artichokie!” He slurred before collapsing on the spot. Shuichi stared in disbelief before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jesus Christ, I need a break.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all have any questions about any of the slang i used in this don't be afraid to ask, my vocabulary is a hell-combination made of dictionary.com words of the day and surfer slang. also, if any of y'all need betas,,,, hmu i like knowing that people have good grammar on this site. so uh,,,,, i guess that's all for now. if i'm ever taking too long with a chapter don't be afraid to comment about it, i need reminding quite a bit and i would die for anyone that took the time to remind me. (also see if you can spot the tiny Hamilton reference that no one will probably get because I'm probably making it up and it looks nothing like a reference.)


	4. Announcement

So, hey lads. It's been a while since ye heard from me, hasn't it?

 

Sadly, I am not here to deliver good news. On the contrary, I have come to deliver some of the worst news a reader of a fanfic can hear.

 

**I will be discontinuing Disease of Delirium until further notice.**

 

I don't have as much passion and drive to complete it any more, and I'm putting most of my energy into my novel-length shitty-romance-book-with-a-dodgy-premise-but-with-lesbians at the moment, so that takes up most of my writing time.

 

This is not to say that this fanfic will for sure never update; who knows, maybe in the future I'll remember this and want to come back to it. However, for now, there won't be very many updates.

 

Even though I won't be updating this fanfic, I honestly feel guilty, seeing as people enjoyed this (16 whole people subscribed!!!!!!!! \\(*w*)/), and at least one person is subscribed to my account (@ that person, I would die for you), so I don't want to just disappear if people like my work, especially when I'm still into Danganronpa. As a result, I'll be taking oneshot requests for small little fanfics to jot down in either the comment section of this chapter or my tumblr (https://ruh-roh-emer-has-an-account.tumblr.com), so if any of you even mildly enjoyed reading this and would consider reading more of my stuff,,,,,, iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouyou'rethebestohmygodyesiwouldkillforyoubutlikepleasedon'trequestsmutidon'tknowhowtowritethat

 

Also, even just judging by how many comments my last chapter got vs the chapters preceding it, I think some of you might not have gotten it. Maybe I'm being presumptuous, or maybe it sounds a little arrogant or whatever, but if you missed the last chapter (Saihara's POV, I have too much fun with pet names), please maybe go read it????? Love y'all. See you guys whenever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that! Thank you for reading my semi-decent writing, and I sincerely hope you have enjoyed! Please, I implore you, leave a comment if you have anything at all to say. Any and all comments brighten my day significantly, so from praise to criticism, all comments are welcome!  
> Honestly, I have only the vaguest idea of where I want this tale to go, so if you have anything you'd like to see, please tell me!  
> Until I update next, I hope that you all have a brilliant day!


End file.
